vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-Yo Rodriguez
|-|Original= |-|Cyborg Arms= Summary Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez is a Colombian citizen who underwent Terrigenesis during the Inhuman Outbreak and a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. Believing her power to be a gift from God, Rodriguez used her new gift to fight corruptive elements within the Colombian political system, including the National Police of Colombia. This briefly put her into a conflict with S.H.I.E.L.D., but as they saw that Rodriguez was using her powers for good, they recruited her into the Secret Warriors. Seeking to use her gifts to protect the world, Rodriguez assisted in the battle against Hive and his army of brainwashed Inhumans, during which she was nearly killed while saving Alphonso Mackenzie from the Primitives. Agreeing to sign the Sokovia Accords, Rodriguez immediately went behind Director Jeffrey Mace's back in order to seek out Victor Ramon who had killed her cousin. Rodriguez found Ramon and stopped his weapons sale to the Watchdogs with the aid of Quake, whom she then agreed to assist in her own vigilante missions. Returning to S.H.I.E.L.D., Rodriguez assisted in the defeat of Eli Morrow with her teammates and started a relationship with Alphonso Mackenzie. Later, she joined the fight against Aida, her LMDs, as well as Anton Ivanov and his Watchdogs and entered the Framework to convince Mack, who stayed there, to leave before it was deleted, eventually succeeding. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-A Name: Elena Rodriguez, Yo-Yo, Slingshot, Cutthroat Origin: Agents of S.H.I.E.L D. Gender: Female Age: Late 20s to early 30s Classification: Inhuman with Bionic enhancements, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Limited Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (snapped back in spite of Lucio's stare), Afterimage Creation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Knocked MacKenzie, who can stab the bulletproof Kasius, unconscious. Can flip over and destroy peak human robots without using powers. Took down Primitives, who are beyond peak humans. Can deflect bullets fired from AR-15) | Multi-City Block level (Can harm Daisy Johnson with her Inhuman powers. Killed Ruby Hale. Fought and killed the Superior, who is able to withstand Daisy's shockwaves and held his own against Robbie Reyes) Speed: Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions normally. Massively Hypersonic (Placed bombs on six Vrellnexians across a room so fast that they appeared frozen to her. Is imperceptible to Daisy, disarming an entire room of soldiers before she reacted. Deflected an entire clip of bullets fired from an AR-15, missing one accidentally. Dodged a beam of energy from Peruvian 0-8-4. Landed multiple punches on Daisy before she reacted. Captured the Hive. Perceived an entire street full of people while running as frozen. Moves so fast that it appears she is teleporting. Is too fast for high-speed security cameras. Can see bullets in slow motion) while using super speed. Supersonic attack speed with Smith & Wesson M&P Compact Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least ' Class 5', likely higher (far stronger than before. Accidentally crushed a metal water bottle. Lifted a heavy shelf. Easily swung a punching bag) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Small Building level (Withstood the partial force of an explosion. Survived a fall from a building) | Multi-City Block level (Can withstand the force of her own blows. Withstood punches from the Superior who can harm Daisy. Crashed into Talbot's gravity field at full speed and survived the backlash) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Bionic arms, Smith & Wesson M&P Compact Intelligence: Above average. Is a skilled spy, combatant and gun-user Weaknesses: Her super speed lasts exactly for a heartbeat. She returns to the same spot after using super speed, however it has proved to be an advantage sometimes. Her increased metabolism causes her to bleed much faster Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Superhuman Speed: Rodriguez gained the power to run and move at least 180 meters per second, being unable to be clearly noticed by the human eye and appearing as a blur. Her super speed lasts exactly the same amount of time as one of her heartbeats; after which she retrogrades back to her original position through any route possible, which happens regardless of her state, as she snapped back even after being affected by Lucio's paralyzing gaze. She used this speed to disarm and kidnap Alphonso Mackenzie and also to disarm several corrupt Colombian police, subdue HYDRA soldiers and to snag General Glenn Talbot's medals in a split second. Rodriguez cannot be seen on security cameras and she just seems to move forward slightly which is followed by what seems to be a glitch. Rodriguez can run faster than a bolt fired from the Peruvian 0-8-4. Rodriguez used her powers to place bombs on the roaches, and deliver blows to Daisy Johnson. She also used her speed to kill Ruby Hale after she absorbed 8% of the Gravitonium. However, she is not fast enough to catch bullets, as her attempt to do so caused her to be shot by Primitives. She is also not fast enough to outrun a cesium explosion, though she was able to avoid being engulfed completely. Rodriguez' powers could not compete against a Gravitonium-empowered Talbot's gravity fields, as evidenced when she tried to grab his son and was unable to get close, simply returning to her origin as soon as she encountered the field. The nature of her powers requiring her to retrograde to her original position has the potential to become disadvantageous, should something interfere with the pathway of her retrogradation there is the potential she will collide into it. Although, Rodriguez is largely able to mitigate this potential weakness as she is able to take various alternate pathways back to her original position. *'Enhanced Strength:' Thanks to Elena's cybernetic arms, she now possesses a certain degree of enhanced strength. She was strong enough to accidentally crush a metal drinking bottle, punch a heavy boxing bag several feet back, and was able to overpower Anton Ivanov's android body. She also used her strength to break a lock, lifted up a large shelf, and was able to carry a woman to safety during the Battle of Chicago. Key: Original | Post Bionic enhancement Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:TV Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Spies Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Protagonists Category:Thieves Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters Category:Afterimage Users